KNH48!
by NiaKazuMio
Summary: KNH48 (Konoha48). Terinspirasi dari AKB48. SNA48 (Suna48), OTO48, KRI48 (Kiri48)! My 1st fic! Still newbie. Chap 6 Update! Fic by Kazuki
1. Chapter 1: KNH48!

**Rate: T (mungkin? Tolong kasih saran, author baru soalnya)**

**Genre: Friendship (bener nggak?)**

**Disclaimer: Zutto… Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lagu-lagunya punya 48'family**

**Story by: Kazuki**

**Warning: AU, abal, typo, nggak bagus, ide basi, OOC maybe, alur pendek & berantakan, de el el**

**}-KALO NDAK SUKA NDAK USAH DIBACA-{**

* * *

**KNH48!**

Konoha48. Sister Group yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Sister Group kepunyaan Tsunade ini memang sedang naik daun. Beberapa single yang mereka keluarkan pun terus merajai tangga lagu di seluruh Konoha. Usaha mereka tak sampai situ saja, mereka juga mempunyai beberapa cabang seperti **SNA48** (Suna48), **KRI48** (Kiri48), dan **OTO48**. Dibelakang kesuksesan mereka, ternyata banyak yang tidak mengetahui jerih payah mereka.

}_Studio KNH48_{

"SAKURA! GERAKANMU TERLALU LAMBAT! INO! COBA KERASKAN SUARAMU ITU! KALIAN TAU KALIAN BERDUA TERMASUK ANGGOTA YANG SEDANG STAND OUT! ULANGI DARI AWAL SEMUANYA!"

"_Gomen_… Anko-_sensei_…kami akan melakukannya dengan serius dan sungguh-sungguh," patuh kedua manusia tersebut.

"Hinata, TenTen, kalian sudah bagus. Yang lainnya tingkatkan kinerja kalian. Ayo, ULANGI SEKALI LAGI SEMUANYA!"

"Baik Anko-_sensei_…," semuanya menyahut.

Anko, pelatih KNH48. pelatih para anggota KNH48 yang mulutnya tidak pernah berhenti meraung-raung(?). Saking galaknya, ia ditakuti oleh semua anggota KNH48. mereka semua sekarang sedang berlatih lagu '**Kimi no Koto ga Suki Dakara**' yang memang _dance_-nya lumayan.

}_skip time_{

"Haaah, gua capek," keluh Sakura.

"Dasar memang Anko-_sensei_, mulutnya kayak minta dijait. Dari tadi cuma ngoceh doang," keluh si pemilik mata biru laut, Ino.

"Te-tetapi, ji-jika Anko-_sensei_ ti-tidak begitu ki-kita tidak a-akan seperti se-sekarang ini, -i-iya kan?" bela Hinata, si gadis pemalu yang suaranya saat bernyanyi termasuk yang paling cetar membahana(?).

"Temari dari SNA48 sebentar lagi datang. Kira-kira 1 jam lagi. Katanya buat berlatih lagu '**Oogoe Diamond**'. Eh, bukannya dia termasuk anggota KNH48 juga ya?" TenTen mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, tapi _semi-active_ disini. Dia lebih aktif disana. Padahal dia jarang dapet kebagian nyanyi yang bener-bener memperlihatkan suaranya, padahal suaranya keren tuh. Sayang, suaranya terlalu dewasa. Disana kalau dia juga dapet bagian nyanyi biasanya nggak bener-bener nunjukin vokalnya. Kalaupun iya, pasti suruh dipelan-pelannin kayak di lagu '**Gomen ne, SUMMER**' yang cuma dikit yang nyanyi," Sakura menjelaskan dengan panjang, lebar, singkat, dan padat .

"Tapi pas nyanyi '**Aitakatta**', suaranya _stand out_ kok."

"TAPI KAN ITU PAS SEBELUM ADA SNA48 INOPIG!" (udah tau kan siapa yang bilang).

"TAPI KAN GUA CUMA BERPENDAPAT JIDAT BANDARA! LAGI PULA JAWABAN MACAM APA ITU!" (ini juga gak usah dibahas lagi).

Oke abaikan dua makhluk yang sedang adu mulut dengan kata-kata (kalo gak pakai kata-kata kan beda kaka-kaka readers sekalian…#abaikan author yang sedang rada-rada ini)

"Tapi kenapa Temari-san sedang _stand out_ ya? Padahal kan nggak semua orang tau suaranya yang selalu dibuat-buat halus,"(trik macam apa itu) Moegi tiba-tiba nongol, disusul dengan Hanabi

"Heeehh, kalian lupa pas kita foto buat cover lagu '**Manatsu no Sounds Good**'?_ body_-nya itu loh…hmmpph!?"

"Ya TenTen..gua tau, yang anggotanya nggak cuma dari kita aja kan? Yang kita disuruh foto pake bikini putih kan?" Ino membekep mulut TenTen dengan tiba-tiba, "Yah memang GUE, Temari, sama Karin dari OTO48 memang paling _hot_ kan? Iya kan?" tidak lupa menekankan kata 'GUE'.

Ya, mau bilang apa lagi. Ketiga manusia yang Ino bilang tadi, termasuk dia sendiri pada saat pemotretan cover lagu '**Manatsu no Sounds Good**' mendapat bikini yang paling err... minim. Kata fotografernya sih dari pada menyia-nyiakan _body_ yang bagus? (ini bukan berarti author mesum ya, author itu masih waras).

"Dasar kau memang INOPIG! KALAU SOAL _BODY_ PASTI LANGSUNG MERASA PALING SEKSI DI DUNIA! MASALAH KITA KAN BELOM SELESAI!"

"JIDAT BANDARA SIALAN! GUA KAN PENGEN IKUTAN NGOBROL!"

"SELESEIN DULU URUSAN KITA _BAKA_ INOPIG!"

"JIDAT BANDARA!"

"INOPIG!"

TenTen, Hinata, Moegi, Hanabi _sweatdrop_.

Sakura, Ino, TenTen, dan Hinata merupakan anggota KNH48 yang paling _stand out_ sekarang. Dari sisi vokal, Sakura dan Hinata yang paling menonjol. Ino menonjol dari segi bentuk tubuh dan TenTen menonjol dari kemampuannya berakting dalam beberapa dorama, dan suara mereka berdua yang cenderung lebih imut dan agak cempreng dibanding Sakura dan Hinata yang cenderung imut tetapi kuat.

}two _hours later,_ _in the lounge_{

Di ruang santai tinggal mereka berempat menunggu kedatangan teman mereka dari Suna itu.

"Mana gadis dengan _trademark_ kuncir empat itu? Udah dua jam nih."

"Sabar Sakura, paling bentar lagi," hibur si gadis bercepol dua, tak lain adalah TenTen.

"Kenapa dia datang sih? Emang kita mau _perform_ lagu '**Oogoe Diamond**'?" Tanya Ino.

"Bukan cuma lagu itu," sambar Anko entah sejak dari kapan muncul, "kita akan _perform_ lagu '**Heavy Rotation**' juga. _So_, bersiap-siaplah. Acara musik ini masih dua minggu lagi_. _Saya pastikan kalian tampil dengan sempurna nanti. Kita akan latihan lagi besok jam sembilan pagi. Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam. Temari pasti juga lelah," lalu ia berlalu lagi, mau tidur kali?

"Hoaam, gua ngantuk. Ino kit…"

_Ceklek…_ Pintu ruang santai dibuka dan…

"TEMARI! APA KABAR! LAMA BANGET? LO GIMANA DISANA? BAIK AJA KAN?"

"Buset dah TEN! Gak usah keras-keras, kuping gua budek nih. _By the way_ Hai Tem, gua ama Ino ke kamar duluan ya, _gomen_, ngantuk stadium akut. Bye, ayo Ino," Sakura dan Ino sudah ngacir ke kamar mereka duluan.

"Err.. Ten, aku ke-ke kamar du-duluan y-ya. D-dah," Hinata juga mengikuti Sakura dan Ino ke kamarnya.

Dan akhirnya hanya menyisakan dua makhluk, yang satu bercepol dua yang satu dikuncir empat.

"Tem, gimana lu disana?"

"Sttt! Udah! Gua capek! Besok aja gua jelasinnya. Sekarang kamar gua yang dulu dimana?" ternyata Temari juga ngantuk dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukannya kita sekamar ya? Lo lupa?"

"Haaah udah udah! Yang penting gua bias tidur dan besok kita latihan TITIK gak pake KOMA."

"_Gomen_ Tem…"

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Ini fic pertama ane yang gaje dan asal-asalan  
Temari disini kayak Aki Takajo sama Matsui Jurina perannya (silahkan liat sendiri). Fic ini gak mirip sama AKB0048 ato AKB48 DAN sister-sisternya sendiri. Saya hanya terinspirasi dari mereka. Fic ini hanya imajinasi belaka author saja. Dari lagunya pun kagak ada yang urut dari single 1. Belum lagi beberapa (tapi dikit doang) bahasa Inggris-nya pake mbah gogel bagian translet #plaak. Oh ya, ada yang mau jadi anggota OTO48 (1 orang) dan KRI48 (2 orang) gak?kekurangan orang nih kayaknya, terbatas untuk 3 orang pertama yang minta. Udah deh yang Review makasi banyak, terutama yang berisi saran, karena saya ini newbie. Untuk flame? Diterima dengan tangan tertutup(?)**

**-Kazuki-**


	2. Chapter 2: PRACTICE! I

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Zutto… Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lagu-lagunya punya 48'family**

**Story by: Kazuki**

**Warning: AU, abal, typo, nggak bagus, ide basi, OOC maybe, alur pendek & berantakan, de el el**

**}-KALO NDAK SUKA NDAK USAH DIBACA-{**

* * *

**KNH48!**

**.**

**Chap 2:PRACTICE! I  
**

**.**

**}**_09.00 PM, Studio KNH48_{

_Song intro, '__**Oogoe Diamond**__'._

Para anggota KNH48 dengan lincahnya menari untuk mengisi intro dari lagu itu. Dari lagu, gerakan, semuanya identik dengan _shoujo. _Ya iya lah, emang dasarnya imut-imut gitu. Gak usah dijelasin pasti udah pada tau.

Sakura dengan salah satu anggota KNH48 lainnya menyanyikan baris pertama sampai baris ketiga (kalau kalian buka website lirik lagu-lagu AKB48 yang resmi -di STUDIO48-sampai 3 baris).

"_**hashiridasu BASU oikakete**__"_

"_**boku wa kimi ni... tsutaetakatta**_"

Mari kita skip bagian ini, kita langsung ke komentar Anko-_sensei_ terhadap penampilan mereka.

[Sak/Ino/Hin/Ten/Tem] "_**kanjou hakidashite**_  
_** ima sugu sunao ni**** nare!**_"

"KURANG MANTAP! ULANGI LAGI!" ternyata tidak sebaik yang mereka harapkan.

}_12.05 PM, Studio KNH48{_

*"_**kimi ni aete  
DONDON chikazuku sono kyori ni  
MAX…**_"

"SETOOOOP! STOP! STOP! ULANG ULANG! KURANG KOM… , " teriakan toa plus tukang parkir Anko pun harus tertahan.

"MATSURI! LO NGAPAIN DATENG!" oh ternyata Matsuri dateng.

"Matsuri! Lo ngapain dateng? Lo kan SNA48 dari sononya, iya kan?" Ino asal nanya.

"Mat, lo ngapain kesini?" gantian Temari yang bertanya.

"Pakura-_sensei_ nyuruh gua dating kesini buat _perform_ '**Heavy Rotation**'. Yang duet gua bareng Yukata nyanyi '**TWO ROSES**' nanti di Suna Hall diundur 3 bulan," jelas Matsuri.

"Yah, baguslah. Dari pada tidak ada kerjaan, iya kan?" Anko tiba-tiba melembut(?).

"YOSH! KITA LATIHAN LAGI!" Temari tiba-tiba berteriak Yang lainnya _sweatdrop_

}_skip time_{

}}_waktu bebas_

"Tem, lo belom cerita yang kemaren," TenTen bertanya.

"Gak penting," balas Temari singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"K-kalau Matsuri-_san_ gi-gimana?"(udah tau kan?)

"Biasa," Matsuri mengikuti cara Temari membalas pertanyaan TenTen.

Oke, ini gak penting banget buat dibicarain. Mari kita ganti topik pembicaraan kita.

}_Di Suna_{

"Yukata, Matsuri sudah sampai?" Pakura, pelatih SNA48 bertanya.

"Belom bisa ditelpon. Katanya baterenya low gitu," jawab Yukata. Pakura berlalu pergi dari Yukata.

"Yukata! Yukata!"

"Sari? Kenapa?"

"Kita berenang yuk, skalian ajak yang lain. Kan mumpung besok kita diistirahatkan. Berenang yuk…pliss Yukata, " pinta gadis yang bernama Sari itu.

"Oke oke, tapi dimana?" tanya Yukata kepada gadis itu-yang juga merupakan anggota SNA48 pastinya.

"Di Suna Beach aja! Mumpung lagi musim panas nih," (**A/N: ceritanya lagi musim panas)**

"Ayo!" rupanya Yukata setuju dengan ajakan Sari.

Seandainya Matsuri dan Temari tahu ini. Mereka latihan dibimbing oleh Anko-_sensei_ yang tidak pernah berhenti mengoceh sedangkan teman-temannya di Suna malah bersenang-senang. Mungkin jika Matsuri dan Temari tahu tentang ini pasti Yukata dkk sudah dibekali _death glare _sepanjang hari dari mereka berdua.

}_rest time, KNH48 studio_{

"Haah, gua capek," keluh Sakura.

"Gua juga," keluh sahabatnya, Ino.

"Hinata mana ya?" tanya TenTen-mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Katanya lagi bikin syrup untuk kita-kita, _by the way _Hinata baik banget ya sama kita," kali ini Temari angkat bicara.

"Dia itu vokalnya kuat! Keren banget! Terlalu halus kagak terlalu imut kagak. Pokoknya bagus!" Sakura

"Ya..ya..ya," Ino mengeluh(?).

"Sakura, besok kita latihan lagi?"

"Iya Tem, ya ampun gua capek banget."

Tiba-tiba Hinata dating dengan membawakan 5 gelas berisi syrup rasa melon (favorot ane tuh).  
"_Arigatou_ Hinata-_chan_," Temari angkat bicara mewakili mereka berempat.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata _blush_.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" TenTen tiba-tiba nanya jam.  
"Jam setengah 6 lah kira-kira," Sakura menyahut.

Lalu keadaan menjadi sangat _silent _di itu. Tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapan. Hanya terdengar suara sruputan dari syrup yang mereka minum.

.

1 menit

.

2 menit

.

3 menit

.

4 menit

.

5 menit

.

.

.

SEPUL…..

"Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, dan kau juga Temari! Jam 7 nanti kalian akan ada pemotretan dengan tema 'Kencan Saat Malam Musim Panas'. Kalian akan berpasangan dengan model dan pemain dorama terkenal di seluruh Konoha, laki-laki tentunya karena temanya cenderung romantis. Ingat! JAM SETENGAH TUJUH KALIAN HARUS SUDAH SIAP!" Anko datang dengan membawa tugas baru untuk mereka-sedikit berteriak, lalu berlalu lagi.

"UAPPAA?! _NANI_?!" duo tukang gossip dengan kompak berteriak.

"Lengkap sudah penderitaanku," keluh TenTen. Meskipun paling jago dalam ber-dorama, TenTen yang _notebane _cewek tomboy itu tetap tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal pemotretan yang berbau '_shoujo_' lah istilahnya.

"Hnn," itu balasan dari Temari.

Hinata diam pasrah saja, meskipun badan sudah terasa pegal linu.

Setelah Anko pergi, keadaan menjadi hening kembali.

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

LIM...

"Kira-kira cowoknya seperti apa ya nanti yang menjadi partnerku," kata Ino tiba-tiba memecah suasana-ditambah dengan mata berbinar.

"Haaa, aku juga jadi tidak sabar melihat pasanganku nanti," sekarang gantian Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar pulak.

"Hei ! kenapa mata kalian seperti itu?" ujar TenTen yang rupanya merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan 2 makhluk tukang gossip tersebut.

"Astaga kalian ini dan, hei Hinata! Kamu kenapa? Kok tiba tiba memerah begitu, HEI HINATA BANGUN!" Temari sedikit berteriak mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Hinata.

Rupanya Hinata pingsan gara-gara sesi pemotretan yang akan datang ini secara mendadak, SEKALI.

.

.

**TBC..**

* * *

***: Heavy Rotation (Singel Version)**

**A/N: ceritanya makin pendek ya? Makin jelek ya? Oh ya maap untuk yang bersedia menjadi anggota OTO48 (masih 1 orang lagi) dan KRI48 (tinggal 1 orang lagi) belom dimunculin. Nanti pasti akan dimunculkan. Oh ya makasi banget bagi yang udah review. Demi fic ini saya rela buka STUDIO48 dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu AKB48! #gakterusterusanlah. Dan sekarang saya tolong sarannya yang banyak kalo bisa. Dan punggung author sakit sekarang #plaakcurhatmelulu. Oke, sekarang silahkan me-REVIEW fic abal-abal ini.**

**-Kazuki-**


	3. Chapter 3: SHOOTING SESSION

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Zutto… Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lagu-lagunya punya 48'family**

**Story by: Kazuki**

**Warning: AU, abal, typo, nggak bagus, ide basi, OOC maybe, alur pendek & berantakan, de el el**

**}-KALO NDAK SUKA NDAK USAH DIBACA-{**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**KNH48!**

**.**

**Chap 3: ****Shooting Session**

"HINATA PINGSAN!"

"NANI? GIMANA SEKARANG! TINGGAL 25 MENIT LAGI!" teriak Sakura dan Ino sambil berpelukan(?).

"GARA-GARA KALIAN!" TenTen tiba-tiba marah.

Sementara yang lain sedang berdebat, Temari lebih memilih membangunkan Hinata daripada mengeluarkan tenaga yang lebih banyak hanya untuk berdebat. ia menyenderkan badan Hinata di tembok terdekat(?) sambil terus mengguncang-guncangkan pundaknya. 5 menit berlalu Hinata belum siuman juga.

Tiba-tiba saja Anko datang ketempat mereka berkumpul, sudah siap untuk menemani kelima gadis itu pergi. "Hinata kenapa?' dengan agak santai ia bertanya(buset gak berperasaan amat).

"Tadi pingsan, aku gak tau kenapa _sensei_," jawab Temari polos sambil melakukan kegiatannya tadi.

"Hah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku menenangkan 3 manusia itu dulu. Lalu aku telepon Kakashi, fotografer kita nanti. Ia datang bersama yang akan jadi pasangan kalian nanti," jawab Anko lalu pergi ke tempat 3 orang yang sedang berdebat itu.

"HOOY! SUDAH SUDAH! KALIAN MALAH MEMPERBURUK SUASANA! KALAU HANYA DENGAN ADU MULUT HINATA TIDAK AKAN SIUMAN! DAN ITU MEMALUKAN JUGA! APAKAH KALIAN LUPA BAHWA KALIAN ARTIS PAPAN ATAS!?(wuiiih papan atas) HAAH!" Anko mulai membentak mereka dengan jurus marahan toa-nya, yang memang murni dari sononya.

Sontak mereka bertiga langsung menunduk dan meminta maaf, "_Gomen sensei_...kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

"Ya sudah, kalian bantu Temari membangunkan Hinata. Aku akan menelepon Kakashi, fotografer kita, yang juga akan datang bersama pasangan foto kalian nanti karena kita akan datang terlambat," jelas Anko lalu pergi dari situ.

Sakura, Ino, dan TenTen menghampiri Temari yang sedang berusaha membangunkan Hinata dan ikut membantu Hinata yang sedang terbaring seperti orang tidur.

"Makanya jangan membicarakan tentang cowok saat ada Hinata," terang Temari yang sudah mengetahui betapa pemalunya Hinata sejak debutnya. Wong Temari tadinya anggota aktif KNH48.

}_15 minutes later_{

"Hinata! Hinata! Hey, Hinata sudah bangun!"

"Kami juga sudah tau Sakura!"

"Nggg…sudah jam berapa? Aku kenapa?" Hinata yang baru siuman dari pingsannya langsung bertanya.

"Sudah jam 7 kurang sepuluh….UAPPA! SAKURA, INO, TEMARI, HINATA! AYO KITA SIAP-SIAP!" entah kenapa TenTen berteriak. Apakah dia lupa apa yang barusan dibilang Anko tadi? Lalu mereka bergegas menuju ke kamar mereka untuk bersiap-siap.

}_07.00_{

"ANKO-_SENSEI_! KAMI SUDAH SIAP!" teriak Sakura, Ino, TenTen dari depan _mansion _yang mereka tempati bersama member KNH48 yang lain. Temari hanya diam sambil berkacak pinggang dan Hinata diam saja.

"HAAAH? Udah siap? Hinata sudah bisa beraktifitas? Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat," Anko tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung mengajak mereka berangkat. Mereka berenam pun langsung menuju _limousine_ yang memang punya

Oke sambil menunggu mereka sampai(?) author akan jelaskan tentang pakaian yang mereka pakai.

Sakura memakai _dress_ hijau berlengan buntung pendek dengan motif bunga-bunga. Dibagian dekat tali lengannya terdapat aksen bunga berwarna _pink_, coklat, dan kuning beserta manik kristal _pink_ ditengahnya. Sakura memakai sepatu sandal _wedges _berwarna merah berhak sedang. Bagian hak-nya seperti motif kayu. Ino memakai _dress_ berbahan kaus berlengan buntung pendek. Bagian atas berwarna biru, bagian pinggang berwarnahitam dan roknya berwarna abu-abu. Ia juga memakai bolero kuning berbahan kaus dan kalung berliontin bunga sakura warna _peach_, dan gelang kecil warna warni. Ia memakai sepatu sandal berhak sedang warna biru dongker. Hinata hanya memakai _dress _ dibawah lutut(tepat) berwarna lavender dengan bolero putih berlengan panjang. hinata memakai sepatu sandal biasa berwarna putih. Anko memakai _dress_ warna biru dan sepatu hak tinggi bewwarna hitam.

Berbeda dari yang lain yang memakai _dress_, TenTen dan Temari lebih memilih memakai pakaian yang 'terpisah'(?). TenTen memakai jaket berwarna merah dengan kaus hitam didalamnya. Untuk bawahan, TenTen lebih memilih memakai celana _jeans_ selutut dibandingkan memakai rok. Ia memakai sepatu _sneakers_ biru dongker tanpa kaos kaki (tidak _fashionable_ sekali kau *author dilempari kunai*). TenTen tidak lupa memakai jam tangan hitam. Temari memakai kaus polos berwarna _orange peach_ dan memakai rok pendek tidak ber-_ruffle_ berwarna merah dengan pita ditengah-tengah bagian pinggang berwarna _orange_ (kayak yang ada di celana pantai itu loh). Temari memakai jam tangan berwarna coklat di tangan kirinya dan 3 gelang berwarna hitam-coklat-putih di tangan kanannya. Untuk sepatu, ia lebih memilih _boots _berwarna coklat dibawah lutut (yang ada talinya).

Untuk tas Sakura membawa tas selempang rotan dengan aksen bunga kecil si dekat tali selempang sebelah kiri. Ino membawa _tote bag _warna hitam yang dihiasi kulit hitam pula di bagian talinya. Hinata membawa tas selempang kulit berwarna putih. TenTen membawa tas pinggang biru. Temari membawa _baguette bag _berwarna coklat. Anko membawa _tote bag_ besar warna biru.

Sekian informasi tentang apa yang mereka kenakan, mari kita balik ke cerita.

}_5 star hotel bistro_{

"SUDAH SAMPAI! KYAA! HOTELNYA BAGUS! Kira-kira nanti gua bakal foto sama siapa ya?" Ino sudah kegirangan dari tadi dan sekarang loncat-loncat nggak jelas(?).

"Shtttt! Diam kau Inopig! Ini sudah malam _baka!_"

"JIDAT BANDARA! DIAM KAU"

"INOPIG…"

"JIDAT BANDARA…"

"SHTTTTT! Kalian seperti anak kecil saja! Lihat! Mereka sudah berada dihadapan kita sekarang! Dasar kekanak-kanakan," bentak Anko sambil menjewer salah satu telinga dari dua manusia tersebut.

"_Gomen sensei_…," pandangan mereka langsung tertuju pada 7 laki-laki didepan mereka, Yang paling kiri sedang memeggang kamera DSLR-mereka pasti tau kalau itu Kakashi, pria yang dibicarakan Anko. Sebalahnya pria berambut nanas berwajah malas (as as as as -_-). Sebelahnya lagi pria berambut seperti pantat ayam. Disampingnya lagi pria berambut kuning jabrik, lalu ada pria yang selalu tersenyum disebelahnya. Disampingnya ada pria cantik(?). Yang paling kanan pria berambut putih panjang dan bermuka mesum(?).

"Saya manager dari majalah Konoha Teens For Girls(?). Ini model para yang akan berfoto bersama kalian. Ingat, mereka hanya model yang memperlengkap suasana kencan pada musim panas nanti. Jadi kalian yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Setelah berfoto kalian akan ada _interview_ sebagai bintang tamu kita. Oh ya, saat pemotretan kalian memakai _dress_ semua. Mengerti?"

"HA'I!" jawab kelima gadis itu dengan serempak.

"Oke, akan saya kenalkan mereka. yang paling kiri namanya Hatake Kakashi. Yang berambut nanas itu Nara Shikamaru. Sebelahnya lagi itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Yang rambut kuning itu namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau yang kulitnya pucat itu namanya Shimura Sai. Yang berambut panjang itu namanya….," belum selesai laki-laki itu berbicara…..

"Neji-_san_? Kamu mau jadi model? Sejak kapan?" sela Hinata ditengah acara perkenalan itu. Dengan halus namun cukup dalam.

"Hinata? Bukannya aku sering jadi model majalah dan model _shampoo _anti kutu rambut (*author dibantai Neji*-maksudnya) _shampoo_ (aja)."

"_Gomen_… aku lupa," jawab Hinata dengan polosnya.

"HE'EM, boleh saya lanjutkan?" pria yang tadi berbicara angat bicara lagi.

"Lanjutkan saja," jawab TenTen santai. (gak marah tuh om-om?)

"Oke. Sebelah Neji itu saya sendiri, Jiraiya (pede amat..)," lanjut laki-laki itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Anko angkat bicara, "HE'EM. Oke, saya sendiri Mitarashi Anko. Dua perempuan yang saya jewer tadi Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Yang berambut _pink_ Sakura yang berambut _blonde_ pucat Ino. Yang cepol dua itu namanya TenTen. Yang kuncir empat namanya Sabaku Temari. Dan yang berambut indigo panjang itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata."

Pria bernama Jiraiya itu mengangguk. Lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantong jasnya dan memberikan kertas itu pada Anko dan kelima gadis itu.

"KNH48, liat ini. Ini yang harus kalian lakukan setelah melihat ini. Ini 'pasangan' kalian."

.

.

_Date In The Summer Night_

_Sakura & Sasuke_

_Ino & Sai_

_Temari & Shikamaru_

_Hinata & Naruto_

_TenTen & Neji_

_Ino & Temari & Shikamaru_

_ALL_

_COVER MAGAZINE_

_KNH48_

.

.

"Gua sama si… Sasuke itu?" Sakura _blush_.

"S-sama Naruto?" Hinata nyaris ambruk.

"HEY TEM, KITA DAPET SESI FOTO DUA KALI! AYEE!" teriak Ino gaje. Temari geleng-geleng kepala.

"BRISIK INO! SIAL! GUA SAMA SI PRIA CANTIK BERNAMA NEJI ITU," TenTen protes.

"Apa lu bilang!?" pra yang disebutkan TenTen tadi pun mulai naik darah dan memberikan _death glare_-nya ke TenTen.

"_Sumimasen…_" jawab TenTen merinding.

"SHTTT! Cukup!" Anko menenangkan keduavelah pihak dengan jurus galaknya, "Bagaimana kita mulai sekarang Kakashi-_san_?" Anko langsung _to the point_. Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk sedikit.

"Ayo anak-anak, kita langsung ke dalam bistro. Alat-alat sudah siap semua!" pria bermasker tersebut masuk kedalam bistro diikuti pihak KNH48 dan para model. Tidak ketinggalan managernya.

}_Sakura & Sasuke_{

Sasuke sudah lengkap dengan bajunya, kemeja putih didalam dengan jas diluar tidak dikancing (hanya jasnya aja looh). Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti errr… 25 menit kemudian?

"Lama amat, ngapain aja lo?" tanya Sasuke agak sewot.

"Baru kenal udah sewot. Gua dandan dulu pea," jawab Sakura tak kalah sewotnya,

"Sudah sudah! Sekarang ayo kita foto!" Kakashi yang merupakan fotografer mengomeli kedua makhluk itu.

"_Sumimasen _Kakashi-_san_," angguk mereka serempak.

.

Sementara mereka berdua sedang berfoto, mari kita jelaskan _dress_ yang dikenakan Sakura. Ia memakai _dress_ berwarna _turquoise_ diatas lutut dengan aksen lipatan tepat pada bagian dadanya. Roknya menjuntai dari bawah dada sampai paha dan dibagian tepat dibawah dada sebelah kiri terdapat aksen berwarna perak. _Dress_ ini memiliki satu tali di bagian bahu sebelah kiri. Ia memakai anting besar berwarna senada dan _stiletto_ berwarna senada pula. Gayanya diperlengkap dengan jepit warna putih di rambutnya dan tas jinjing kecil warna putih. Manis dan elegan.

.

.

"HAAAH! akhirnya selese juga," Sakura langsung masung ke ruang ganti lagi untuk persiapan sesi pemotretan selanjutnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja.

}_Ino & Sai_{

"SAI-_KUN_! Ayo kita foto-foto!" ajak Ino manja.

'Dasar Ino! Kalo sama cowok pasti begitu,' batin Sakura dari kejauhan melihatnya.

Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum dari tadi.

.

BAHAS PAKEAN LAGEE… (*author dibekep*). Wokey..(serius lagi). Ino memakai _dress _seksi berwarna _fuchsia_ dengan bawahan ketat sangat diatas lutut ditambah dengan aksen renda _loose _sedang dipinggangnya dan bagian punggungnya terbuka memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya indah. Ia memakai anting dan _stiletto _bermotif zebra. Ditambah juga dengan gelang-gelang kecil berwarna emas & _fuchsia _& motif zebra. Sangat indah dilihat.

.

.

Setelah sesi mereka selesai, mereka hanya tatap-tatapan saling melempar senyum.

'Dasar Inopig genit!' batin Sakura lagi dari kejauhan.

}_Temari & Shikamaru_{

"Hoi, mukamu emang cacat dari dulu ya? Ekspresimu juga nggak berubah," Temari mulai _complain_ tentang penampilan Shikamaru yang pakaiannya hamper sama dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja lebih berantakan plus muka males dan rambut nanas (as as as as lageee *author dibekep*).

"Ck ck ck, _mendokuse_. Perempuan memang merepotkan," si rusa pun membalas kata-kata Temari sambil menguap (*author di kagemane*).

"HEI HEI HEI! MULUTMU BAU _BAKA_!"

"Shtt!" geram(?) Anko.

Dan dua manusia itupun langsung menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

.

Soal pakaian… Temari memakai _dress_ yang hamper sama dengan Sakura. Hanya saja tidak ada lipatan-lipatan seperti Sakura tadi dan juga lebih polos. Warnanya hitam. di bawah dada dan di bahu kiri terdapat aksen emas yang sederhana dan elegan. Penampilannya diperlengkap dengan sepasang _stiletto _hitam sederhana dan _clutch bag_ berwarna senada pula. Di tangan kirinya dihiasi gelang berwarna hitam silver yang anggun. Kedua daun telinganya dihiasi anting emas besar. Untuk kali ini, rambut Temari digerai lurus kebawah. Cantik sekali.

.

.

'Sialan kau nanas _baka_!' batin Temari. Kira-kira apa yaa yang membuat Temari begitu kesal pada si rusa ini?

}_Hinata & Naruto_{

Err.. mereka hanya diam-diam saja sampai…

"Hinata, jujur kamu terlihat cantik sekarang," puji Naruto.

"_A-arigatou…_," jawab Hinata yang sedang menahan pingsannya(?).

.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata mungkin paling sederhana, namun sangat manis. Hinata memakai _dress_ putih pendek dengan border bunga yang elegan di semua bagian _dress_-nya. Ia memakai sepatu sandal santai namun elegan berwarna putih berhak kecil (kayak _wedges_) dengan aksen bunga mawar putih di punggung tepalak kakinya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai seperti biasa. Oh ya, Hinata memakai sepasang anting mutiara putih asli di kedua daun telinganya. Manis sekali.

.

.

Dan yang terjadi setelah sesi selesai, Hinata pingsan kembali.

"HINATA BANGUN! BANGUN!" terliak Anko panic. KNH48 DAN Naruto berusaha membangunkannya. Neji sebagai seorang kakak? Hanya melihatnya. (dasar kakak gak berperasaan *author kabur*)

}_TenTen & Neji_{

Hinata akhirnya bangun juga dan sesi pemotertan pun dilanjutkan. Sekarang giliran TenTen dan Neji untuk menjadi model.

"Hai pria cantik," sapa TenTen halus-tapi nusuk buat Neji.

"Hn," karena sudah terlalu kesal hanya itu balasan Neji.

"Kamu kakanya Hinata ya?" tanya TenTen licik.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" Tanya Neji balik.

"Karena kamu itu C-A-N-T-I-K! HAHAAAAA!" tawa TenTen menggelegar sesisi bistro mewah itu.

"Haaah..," Neji menghela nafas, 'Sabar..sabar,' batinnya.

"HOY KALIAN! Cepetan !" Jiraiya yang sendari tidak sabar memanggil mereka. Yang dipanggil menyahut.

.

TenTen memakai memakai _dress_ biru sederhana sampai paha. Ia memakai ikat pinggang kecil bewarna oranye di pinggangnya. Ia membawa _handbag _berwarna oranye pula di tangannya. TenTen memakai jas berwarna putih yang panjangnya hampir sepanjang _dress_-nya dan sepasang _stiletto_ berwarna _cream_ di kakinya. Rambutnya digerai lurus. TenTen sangat berbeda sekarang. Tidak _tomboy _seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat lebih anggun.

.

.

Setelah sesi selesai Neji terlihat kesal. TenTen? Lihat saja mukanya yang jahil itu.

Kita akan mengetahui semuanya di chapter selanjutnya.

}_Ino & Temari & Shikamaru_{

"Kenapa harus sama si nanas ini!" keluh Temari.

"Aku yakin kita akan bersenang-senang Temari! Kesempatan kita ini!" Ino malah bergurau ria.

'Inopig si genit sialan!' batin Sakura dari kejauhan. Sepertinya ia sedikit iri dengan Ino.

Lalu Shikamaru datang…dengan rambut digerai sepundak. Lumayan.

"KYAA! Liat Temari! dia lumayan kok! masa kamu nggak tertarik sih..," Ino mulai kambuh penyakitnya.

"Hn," balas Temari singkat tapi nggak padat.

.

Baju yang dipakai Ino dan Temari sama. Hanya beda warna, Ino warna putih Temari warna hitam. Shikamaru berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Oke _back to topic_. _Dress-_nya ketat sepaha. Berlengan buntung _V neck_ rendah dan berbentuk seperti lipatan-lipatan pada daerah _V neck_. _Dress_-nya memperlihatkan punggung mereka. Author susah jelasinnya, dari tali lengan merekadi punggunggungnya jadi 4 tali gitu, jadi totalnya delapan tali keliatan dibelakangnya gitu trus menyilang. dari bahu kanan 4 ke pinggang kiri dari bahu kiri 4 ke sebaliknya.

.

.

"YES! ISTIRAHAT DULU!" teriak Temari gaje.

yang lainnya _sweatdrop_.

}_ALL_{

"HUAA! Kali ini semuanya! seru nih!" Sakura kesenengan.

"Oke, kalian akan melakukan sesi ini didini. Kakashi menunjukan bagian dari bistro itu yang terdiri dari satu sofa besar dan dua sofa _single_. ditengah tengahnya ada meja kopi yanga dihiasi atasnya dengan vas bunga bertemakan musim panas.

"Disina kalian berpose seolah-olah sedang mengobrol. Mengerti?" Jiraiya menjelaskan. yang memperhatikan hanya mengangguk saja.

.

Untuk KNH48 (kan focus ke merekanya..gimana sih *author kabur*), _make-up_ yang mereka oleskan(?) seperti artis-artis Korea (emang dari tadi gitu, cuma diubah-ubah dikit). Hanya saja bajunya menjadi _long dress_ santai. Sakura memakai _dress_ asimetris sebetis lengan buntung berwarna hijau muda. Dipinggangnya diikatkan ikat pinggang kecil berwarna coklat. Dilehernnya ia memakai kaling batu berwarna coklat dan ditangannya dihiasi gelang dengan material yang sama. Memakai sepasang anting besar coklat dan sepatu sandal tanpa hak berwarna coklat. Diperlengkap juga dengan tas selempang berwarna senada dengan sepatunya. Temari memakai _dress_ panjang berlengan buntung warna _nude_. Untuk kaki, ia memakai sepasang _wedges_ hitam dan untuk telianga ia memakai anting besar berbentuk seperti tetesan air, tapi datar berwarna _turquoise_. Rambutnya masih digerai lurus. Hinata memakai _strapless_ _dress loose _panjang bermotif bunga. Ia juga memakai sepasang _wedges_ dan anting berbentuk cicin berwarna _cream_. Ino memakai _strapless dress_ panjang berwarna _peach _dengan ikat pinggang emas di pinggangnya. Ia memakai sepasang anting emas besar dan _wedges _warna coklat muda. TenTen memakai _strapless dress _sebetis dan agak mengembang warna ungu pucat dengan hiasan pita ungu tua ditengahnya. TenTen memakai sepasang anting silver dan gelang silver. Ia memakai _stiletto _ungu tua. Rambutnya dicepol dua kembali.

Sekian pakaiannya. Silahkan berimajinasi.

.

.

"Yang cowok-cowok silahkan liat para ccewek-cewek KNH48 foto!" teriak Naruto gaje.

"Biasa," jawab Sasuke dengan gayanya.

"Merepotkan. Perempuan itu terlalu merepotkan," udah tau kan siapa? Gak usah dijelasin udah pada tau.

Sai senyum manyun aja.

Neji hening tak bersuara.

Yang lainnya _sweatdrop_.

}_KNH48!_{

"_COVER SHOOT SESSION!_" _oogoe _Ino gaje.

"Ino! itu sangat tidak BERKELAS!" bentak Anko kepada Ino dengan menekankan kata 'BERKELAS'.

"_Gomen_ Anko-_sensei_!" Ino langsung pundung.

"Sudah sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan!" Jiraiya yang sandari tidak sabar angkat bicara. Yang lainnya hanya nurut saja.

.

_Make-up_ sudah, baju sudah. Oke giliran author jelaskan baju. Berhubung tangan author capek jadi singkat aja. Sakura memakai _strapless dress _pendek berwarna biru muda pucat polos serta _clutch bag_ dan sepasang _stiletto _senada. Hinata memakai _strapless dress_ warna ungu dengan pita ditengah serta _clutch bag _dan sepasang _stiletto_ berwarna senada. TenTen memakai _dress_ lengan buntung warna merah pendek serta _clutch bag _dan stiletto senada. Rambutnya dicepol dua. Ino memakai _strapless dress_ yang hampir sama dengan Hinata punya, tapi warnanya lebih tua (kayak baju ninjanya itu warnanya).Dipadukan dengan _clutch bag_, sepasang anting dan _stiletto _warna senada. Temari memakai _dress_ ketat berlengan buntung waena hitam dengan aksen emas di pinggangnya. Berbeda dengan yang lain ia memakai sepasang _boots_ motif macan tutul dan _baguette bag _bermotif sama. Ia memakai gelang-gelang emas kecil pada tangan kanannya. Rambutnya digerai.

Untuk tempat foto, masih di bistro. Mereka foto dengan meja pesta putih (yang biasa di acara itu). Saat mereka foto, mereka 'ditaburi' kertas-kertas pesta warna-warni. Karena author kehabisan ide dan sumbe, silahkan readers bayangkan sendiri (*author pundung*).

.

.

}_skip time_{

Semua kegiatan yang KNH48 lakukan sudah selesai. Setelah makan-makan dan pamit dengan yang lain. Kelima wanita itu pulang. Saat pulang mereka dilanda macet entah karena apa.

Sakura angkat bicara,"Hoy! gimana kita cerita-cerita tentang pasangan kita sama pengalaman tadi?"

"Ayo!" seru TenTen dan Ino serempak.

Hinata menahan malu lagi. Temari berdecak kesal sambil geleng-geleng kepala

Dan keduanya menahan _blush_.

Kira-kira kenapa ya?

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Hosh hosh.. akhirnya jadi juga. Kazuki capek banget. belom diselingi acara ini itu. Yosh makasi banget yang udah review, apalagi yang membangun. Bikin mata segeeeeer… **

**HUAAA SAYA MERASA BAJUNYA NDAK COCOK! (*pundung*) Soalnya author bikinnya sembunyi-sembunyi kaka kaka, jadi agak buru-buru nyari inspirasinya (padahal lama). Oh iya bagi yang gak suka 'pairingnya' SUMIMASEN… sebenernya mereka cowok-cowok cuman muncul sekarang aja sama nanti pas bikin dorama (hint). Paling nggak di ending fic ini mereka muncul lagi, sebagai penonton (hint lagi). Oh iya, tidak akan ada pacar-pacaran di fic ini. Berhubung semua member dari 48'family ndak boleh pacaran. Jadi ndak ada pair-pairan disini kecuali saat syuting DOANG! DOANG! (*author takut digampar sama yang ndak suka 'pair'nya*). En saya lupa….PENDAFTARAN OC DITUTUP! SAMPE NANTI KALO ANE BILANG BUTUH LAGI…. hohoho…. Berhubung author sudah pegeldan tangan author ndak kuat. Cukup sampe disini en yang review makasi banget apalagi yang diboboti saran. Flame as always diterima dengan tanagn TERTUTUP! sekali lagi TERTUTUP!**

**-Kazuki-**


	4. Chapter 4: TRAFFIC TALK & PRACTICE II

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Zutto… Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lagu-lagunya punya 48'family**

**Story by: Kazuki**

**Warning: AU, abal, typo, nggak bagus, ide basi, OOC maybe, alur pendek & berantakan, de el el**

**}-KALO NDAK SUKA NDAK USAH DIBACA-{**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**KNH48!**

**.**

**Chap 4: Traffic Talk & PRACTICE II**

"Macet kan? Ngobrol yuk!" ajak Ino, lagi.

"Memangnya apa gunanya kita ngomongin kejadian tadi?" tanya Temari.

"Yaah..biar senang-senang lah Tem. Sekalian saling _share_ gitu," Sakura menjelaskan.

"Yaah..gimana yaa? Lu mau ikutan gak Hinata?" Temari bertanya ke Hinata.

"Errr…"

"SEMUA HARUS IKUTAN! Kita mulai dari Sakura!" Ino memotong pembicaraan Hinata. Itu cukup membuat Temari sebal. Hinata yang tidak jadi ngomong hanya menghela nafas.

"Cerita tentang Sasuke si pantat ayam itu?" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

"Yaaa tentang kalian gimana pas fotonya. Itu saja,"jelas Ino tidak hanya kepada Sakura, tetapi kesemua orang yang ikut pembicaraan mereka.

" Haaah. Dia itu cuek banget. Semua yang gue tanya cuma dijawab 'hn'. Gimana nggak nyebelin?" Sakura menjawab sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Sontak membuat 4 dari mereka tertawa.

"WOKEEY! TENTEN! GILIRAN LO!"_ oogoe_ Ino cetar membahana menggelegar.

"Kok gue?" TenTen bingung.

"Gua yang mimpin permainan ini! Jadi lo harus nurut," jawab Ino asal.

Apa yang Ino katakan membuat Temari geram._  
_

"SHHHHTT! Mau main apa enggak sih?" Temari berdecak kesal, "Meskipun gua NGGAK terlalu suka permainan kalian, tapi kalo mau main ya MAIN AJA! LANJUTKANLAH!" ohohoho sudah muncul empat sudut siku-siku di kepala Temari. Author sendiri bingung dia suka permainannya atau enggak-EEEHHHH (author diterbangin Temari sampe ke Bulan).

Dan dimulailah agrumen kecil antara _ponytail _dan kuncir empat.

...

"Hey TenTen. Ayolah bagi sedikit tentang Neji," Ino berusaha membujuk TenTen.

"Ayo. Gue tunggu dari tadi elo berantem melulu," bales TenTen dengan entengnya.

"Heee..iye iye. Jadi apa?" Ino tak sabaran. Lalu mengajak Temari berdamai, dan balik menghadap TenTen kembali.

"Dia itu cantik banget. selese."

.

.

.

.

.

"C-CAN-CANTI-CANTIK!?" teriak mereka serempak.

"Ini ciyus loh. Dia cantik banget. Semuanya yang ikutan main kecuali TenTen _sweatdrop_.

"OKE! sekarang lo Temari!" Ino akhirnya melanjutkan _game_ mereka ini.

"Gue?" tanya Temari balik.

"Iya! Mau tunggu apa lagi! Kita semua menunggu pendapatmu tentang Shikamaru-_kun_ itu," Ino _to the point_, "Lagi pula berantem kita sudah selesai kan?"

"Iya! ayolah Temari… Kenapa dari tadi lo gitu mulu? _Please_.. gua juga pengen tau tentang dia," Sakura ikut-ikutan membujuk.

"Haaah.. oke oke, dia itu memberikanku sesuatu yang sangat tidak enak buat gue."

.

.

.

"Heee.. Tema, maksudmu sesuatu yang dilarang untuk semua anggota 48 fam?" Ino asal jawab.

"Bukan."

"Iya kan?"

"BUKAN!"

"IYA!"

"BUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Temari menggelegar cetar membahana.

"Tapi.."

Sontak para gadis disitu langsung tertuju pada Temari. Berharap sesuatu yang istimewa yang terjadi pada Temari tadi. Iya. Sesuatu yang TIDAK BOLEH dilakukan oleh semua member 48 family. Iya..iya…

.

.

.

"Mulutnya…"

Sekali lagi mata mereka makin *bling-bling* (kayak yang di Fairy Tail itu). Berharap sesuatu yang enggak-enggak. Dasar cewek- cewek _hentai_ (Author dikeroyok rame-rame). Oh iya para _readers_, jangan mikir macem-macem dulu yaah.. (author kabur karena takut, trus balik lagi). Tenang-tenang, gak akan ada apa-apa kok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…bau"

.

.

.

.

GUBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.

"Buset Tem! Kirain napa! SIALAN LO!" TenTen berdecak kesal.

"_Gomen_… abis kalian gitu banget," Temari dengan santainya membalas.

"UDAHUDAH!" Sakura berusaha menenangkan kedua manusia itu.

"Haaah ternyata rusuh juga ya…," kata Ino.

Hinata dari tadi diam saja. Menahan _blush _yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

}}_meanwhile_

.

Anko yang sedari duduk didepan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu kelakuan para 'murid' nya. Tapi permainan ini membuatnya sedikit ragu. Anko khawatir pada Hinata, apalagi soal insiden tadi Hinata pingsan. Dan sekarang giliran Hinata yang kebagian main. Entah kenapa Anko tidak mau ada kekacauan-apalagi kalau itu gara-gara Hinata pingsan. Ia sudah bosan mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah dag dig dug dari tadi. Ia tidak yakin kalau ia bisa menahan rona merah diwajahnya-atau ia akan pingsan lagi cuma gara-gara satu orang yang dibicarakan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin ikut permainan ini. Apa dayanya ia kalah suara dengan Ino, Sakura, dan TenTen yang menyetujui permainan ini.

"Hinata gimana kamu tadi dengan Naruto?" Ino mengagetkan Hinata.

"A-ano. Errrrr," Hinata memainkan jarinya.

"Ayolah! Gua udah nggak sabar!" Sakura sudah tidak sabar lagi ternyata. Dia malah memaksa Hinata yang sedang bimbang itu.

TenTen dan Temari yang mengetahui keadaan Hinata langsung memberikan tatapan serius kepada Sakura dan Ino. Bisa dibilang sebagai peringatan kalau permainan ini dilanjutkan, Hinata akan pingsan lagi.

"Hentikan Ino. Kupikir Hinata sudah tidak kuat lagi," TenTen langsung _to the point_.

"Gue setuju sama TenTen. Gua yakin Hinata bakalan pingsan lagi. Tolong yaa.. sesualkan keadaannya kalau mau main yang kayak gini," Temari dengan bijaknya (asssooooyyy) menyetujui TenTen.

"Ano.. Tapi gua udah terlanjur penasaran," Sakura murung.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Kita tau Hinata tidak akan kuat," Ino menyetujui duo T itu,

"Haaahh.. Oke oke… lainkali aja yaa," Sakura akhirnya sehati dengan mereka.

"_Arigatou_," Hinata berterima kasih. Rona merah diwajahnya juga mulai menghilang setelah berterima kasih.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih," balas Sakura, "Kita harus lebih mementingkan kondisi sahabat kita daripada melanjutkan _game_ yang tidak penting itu."

Hinata tersenyum manis sebagai tanda balasan. Yang lain membalas senyumannya juga. Sebagai pertanda arti persahabatan.

Sementara di bagian depan. Anko menghela nafas lega diam-diam. Ia lega akhirnya Hinata tidak jadi pingsan. Ia juga senang. Senang sekali. Ia tidak menyangka-walaupun sering melihatnya, Mereka akan seperti itu. SePENGERTIAN itu. Ia senang. Ia bangga. Akan semua anggota Konoha48 yang ia latih. Bangga sekali.

.

}_skip time_{

.

Anko dan kelima gadis itu akhirnya sampai di studio besar, yang sekaligus rumah bagi semua anggota KNH48. Studio besar yang terdiri dari satu studio tentunya, Satu gedung sedang yang author bingung kasih namanya (pokoknya pusatnya aja deh), Dan empat gedung sebagai rumah para member. Gedung K, terdapat kamar bagi Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino dan kebetulan mereka satu kamar. Selanjutnya gedung N, terdapat kamar bagi TenTen, Temari (meski tidur disitu kalau cuma ada perlu), juga Moegi, dan Hyuuga Hanabi (saia akan munculin dua manusia ini). Dan gedung H, ada Kurama Yakumo dan Hotaru(nanti saia akan jelasin). Tentunya masih banyak dari mereka para penduduk tiga bangunan itu. Yang satu lagi ada gedung para Trainee dan Guest. Disini ada Matsuri untuk sementara, tentunya juga yang lainnya yang disitu. Untuk para pelatihnya juga mungkin pada disitu, eh.. (author digebukin).

"Kita sampai anak-anak," Anko memperingatkan para gadis dibelakang.

"TenTen , bangun Ten," Sakura berusaha membangunkan TenTen yang sejak permainan itu berakhir tertidur.

"Ten, bangun..," Ino ikut membantu.

"Ng.. Udah nyampe?"

"UDAH!" jawab Ino dan Sakura serempak.

"Heeh sudah malam. Jangan teriak-teriak," kata Anko.

"Sensei," Temari berbicara datar, sambil menarik TenTen.

"Iya. Kenapa Temari?" dan dibalas dengan datar pula.

"Gua sama TenTen ke gedung duluan," Temari sambil 'menyeret' TenTen dari Sakura dan Ino cabut duluan dari situ.

"Iya ya ya, silahkan. Kalian! Cepat ke gedung kalian!" Anko mengalihkan pandangan dari Temari ke Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata.

"I-iya sensei. A-aku cabut," Hinata menurut, lalu pergi dari situ sehingga hanya ada Anko dan dua member KNH48 yang ikut tadi.

"Kalian! Cepat sana!" Anko mengarah kepada dua manusia yang tersisa selain dirinya.

"HA'I!" jawab Sakura dan Ino dengan serempak.

"Hei hei hei. Kecilkan suaramu itu," Anko menggeram, "Ini sudah malam _baka_…"

"_Gomen ne' sensei_," mereka akhirnya berlalu.

Anko yang sekarang sendirian memutuskan untuk beristirahat juga. 'Hari ini hari yang cukup menarik ya?' batin Anko dalam hatinya. Ia cukup puas dengan hari ini. Sesi pemotretan yang berhasil. Yah…, hari yang cukup baik untuk Anko sendiri. Besok, ia harus menghadapi murid-muridnya lagi. Yaa mungkin beberapa konser kecil yang mereka harus jalani. Tapi sayangnya author tidak menyebutkan itu konser apa. _Back to topic_, Anko harus serius dengan konser yang cukup besar nanti. Meskipun hanya dua lagu tetapi konser yang ditunggu-tunggu para penonton itu? Kalian tahu sendiri kan?

.

}_5 days later_{

.

"Matsuri-_san_, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya seorang gadis kecil bermata putih seperti Hinata.

"Oh, Hanabi? Kenapa kamu disini? Bukannya kamu harus berlatih lagu '**Oogoe Diamond**'?" Matsuri malah bertanya balik kepada gadis yang bernama Hanabi itu.

"Sedang istirahat. Aku bertanya kan tadi, sedang apa kamu disini?" jawabnya singkat, lalu bertanya lagi.

"Lagu '**Heavy Rotation**'. Kamu lupa?"

"Hn," Hanabi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Disisi lain ada Hinata sedang mempraktekan _dance_-nya. Temari sedang membaca novel. Sakura dan Ino sedang asik bermain HP. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Matsuri saat itu. Yang jelas sekarang ia sedang memainkan ponselnya. Mengetik beberapa nomer lalu menekan tombol telepon yang hijau. Dan meletakan ponsel yang ia pegang ke telinganya.

"Yukata! Lu ngapain aja disana?"

"_Haha, pa kabar Matsu-chan. Ngak ngapa-ngapain kok."_

"Suaramu mencurigakan Yukata."

"_Haahahaa iya, maksudnya apa ya? O ya GOO… tut…tut…,"_ rupanya sang pemilik ponsel disini sudah menyudahinya.

"Sialan kau Yukata… TEMA-_SAN_! YUKATA PESTA DI SUNA!"

"APA?!" Temari yang merasa dipanggil langsung menyahut, "KALAU GITU AYO KITA PESTA DISINI!"

"SAKURA-_SAN_! INO-_SAN_!" suara melengking Matsuri menggelegar.

"TENTEN! KITA AKAN MENGADAKAN PESTA!" gantian Temari yang berteriak.

"HAAAAH? PESTA?" Ino membalas.

"ASSIIIK! KAPAN?" giliran Sakura yang senang.

Semua berkumpul di satu sofa.

"Jadi kapan kita pestanya?" tanya Moegi polos.

"Kapan Hinata-_san_?" Hanabi bertanya dengan sopan.

"Gimana kalau habis gladi resik nanti?" usul TenTen sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuk dan jempol kanannya seperti gaya Fairy Tail.

"Ide yang bagus," jawab seorang gadis dengan datar.

"Yakumo, Tumben lo ikutan?" TenTen bertanya kepada gadis bersurai coklat tersebut.

"Gua bosen," jawab Yakumo datar lalu duduk dekat situ lesehan.

"Ja-ddi pestanya giman-na?" tanya Hinata.

"Ino! Lo kan yang paling jago kayak gini! Ayo gimana?" Temari menaruh kepercayaannya pada Ino.

"Kalau menurut gua, kita beli syrup yang banyak aja. Rasanya lengkap. Nanti kita beli buah buat bikin es buah. Trus kita pertanya di kolam renang! Mumpung lagi musim panas ini kan? Gimana?" Ino langsung menemukan idenya dengan cepat.

"Gua setuju," Sakura menyetujui usul Ino.

"Gua suka gaya lo!" TenTen juga sehari sama Ino dan Sakura.

"Oke, _good idea_!" Temari juga setuju.

"Se-setuju," Hinata juga menyetujuinya.

"Oke, gua setuju! YANG LAINNYA!?" Matsuri kembali mengangkat suara,

.

_**KNH48!**_

.

"Jadi hasilnya gimana?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Jadi dari semua anggota yang sedang berkumpul disitu, hanya 5 orang yang tidak setuju. Jadi konsep pesta yang Ino berikan pun jalan.

"Yes! Kita pesta Tema-_san_. Hahaha! Yukata! rasakan itu!" Matsuri dengan bangganya asal omong. Yang diajak ngomong hanya berlalu.

.

_**KNH48!**_

.

"ISTIRAHAT SELESAI!" teriakan toa Anko menggelegar kembali.

"_Sensei_! Kita selesain latihan kapan?" tanya Moegi.

"Tenang, cuma _reff_-nya aja. Dari kemaren saya lihat kalian sudah bagus, tinggal _reff _nya saja yang perlu diperbaiki. Semua bagian _reff _nya yaa, dari yang pertama kedua ketiga lah istilahnya. Oh ya, lagu '**Heavy Rotation**'. _And_, Matsuri! ayo latihan!" Ini yang ada kamu nya!" jelas Anko cukup berlebihan(?).

"Aku datang _sensei_!" Matsuri datang untuk berlatih.

"Oke KNH48! Ayo kita latihan!" perintah Anko sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dengan gaya Fary Tail (Author suka gayanya).

"HA'I!"

.

.

*** [OM], OTHER MEMBER. [OM (2)], 2 OTHER MEMBERS. Juga berlaku pada angka lain. Sengaja saya pakai karena tidak semua member saya tulis. Dan rata-rata mereka tidak dapat dialog.**

.

.

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I want you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I want you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I need you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I need you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I love you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I love you!)**

**atama no naka**

**GANGAN natteru MUSIC**

**HEBII ROOTEESHON**

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

**KNOWN MEMBERS**

**Para OC yang terdaftar sudah saya daftar.**

**.**

**KNH48**

**Team K**

Haruno Sakura (16) [Sak]

Hyuuga Hinata (16) [Hin]

Yamanaka Ino (16) [Ino]

-and also more members that UNKNOWN-

**Team N**

TenTen (17) [Ten]

Sabaku no Temari (19) [Tem] _SNA48 TeamS/KNH48 TeamN_

Moegi (12) [Moe]

Hyuuga Hanabi (12) [Han]

-and also more members that UNKNOWN-

**Team H**

Kurama Yakumo (14) [Yak]

Hotaru (15) [Hot] _KRI48 TeamKII/KNH48 Team H_

-and also more members that UNKNOWN-

**Trainee**

Hwang Energy [Hwang]

Matsuri (Konoha) (12) [MATSURI]

Rin [Rin]

**.**

**SNA48**

**Team S**

Matsuri (17) [Mat]

Yukata (17) [Yuk]

Sabaku no Temari (19) [Tem] _SNA48 Team S/KNH48 Team N_

Sari (18) [Sari]

-and also more members that UNKNOWN-

**Team NII**

Nae (21) [Nae]

-and also more members that UNKNOWN-

**Team A**

Yomi (16) [Yom] oc adek saia ini

-and also more members that UNKNOWN-

**.**

**KRI48**

**Team KII**

Hotaru (15) [Hot] _KRI48 Team KII/KNH48 Team H_

Audhira Putri [Put]

La Choco [Cho]

-and also more members that UNKNOWN-

**Team R**

Shion (20) [Shi]

-and also more members that UNKNOWN- & **Team I**

**.**

**OTO48**

**Team O**

Tayuya (16) [Tay]

Karin (16) [Kar]

Alreta Wibi [Wib]

Tsuchi Kin (17) [Kin]

-and also more members that UNKNOWN-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter ini banyak perjuangannya. Ya pada akhirnya saya kasih tau para member seluruhnya yg diketahui. Saya sengaja kasitau sekarang karena jalan ceritanya. Semua OC sudah masuk, bahkan saya sendiri punya daftarnya di Sketch Book saya. Jadi Gimana chap 4? Aneh? nggak nyambung? (pundung). Saya sendiri merasa judulnya nggak nyambung, abis akal sih (plaak). BTW krn author sedang kencan dengan Rogue Cheney (NGIMPI) jadi makasi yang sudah review, apalagi yang berbobot. Flame? Diterima dengan tangan TERTUTUP! TERTUTUP!**

**-Kazuki-**


	5. Chapter 5: BEFORE THE DAY

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Zutto… Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lagu-lagunya punya 48'family**

**Story by: Kazuki**

**Warning: AU, abal, typo, nggak bagus, ide basi, OOC maybe, alur pendek & berantakan, de el el**

**}-KALO NDAK SUKA NDAK USAH DIBACA-{**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**KNH48!**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Before The Day**

}}_Gladi Resik, 12.30 AM_

Gladi resik pun tiba. Sakura dan yang lainnya sedang berada di ruang _make-up_. '_48 Stage make-up room_'. 48 Stage adalah panggung yang digunakan para member 48'_family_ untuk persiapan, gladi kotor, gladi resik, sampai tempat tampil. Biasanya KNH48 tampil setiap hari minggu. Sama seperti KNH48, yang lainnya seperti SNA48 juga seperti itu. Hanya saja mereka-mereka tampil di _stage _mereka sendiri. Yah, ini cukup menjelaskan 48 _stage_ merupakan panggung utama 48'_family_.

"Matsuri, lo yakin nanti jam enam kita bisa mengubah ruang makan besar kita itu menjadi tempat pesta?" Ino bertanya kepada Matsuri yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya saat sedang di _make-up_. Ia merasa tidak yakin akan waktu yang singkat untuk mempersiapkan pesta itu. Lagipula untuk apa pesta itu.

"Yakin laah. Kenapa engga?" jawab Matsuri mantap.

"Enggak gitu juga Mat. Gua nggak yakin bisa nyiapin semuanya. Apalagi soal beres-beresnya nanti."

"Gua yakin bakal selesai," jawab Sakura tiba-tiba muncul, "Gua sudah selesai _make-up_ nya."

"Haaa, ya sudah. Gak usah bilang-bilang. Lagian banyak juga kali yang sudah selesai," balas Ino.

"Iye iye, yang lainnya mana?" tanya Sakura inosen.

"_BAKA!_ Mereka sudah pada selesai!" jawab Ino dan Matsuri barengan.

"Eh? Hina, Tema, TenTen, Yakumo, Hanabi, dan kawan-kawan sudah?" Sakura cengo.

"IYA!"

"Kalau begitu, gua ngumpul sama yang lain ya, jaaaa….," Sakura pergi dari situ.

"Sakura sialan, enaknya ninggalin kita sendirian. Nggak solidaritas banget sih!" gerutu Ino kesal.

"_Daijoubu Ino-san_.Lagipula Sakura pasti ingin dengan yang lain, nggak sama kamu doing. Nanti dikira _yuri_ deh," Matsuri berusaha menenangkan Ino, meskipun hasilnya nihil.

"_YURI_?! LO KIRA GUA SIAPA?" Ino langsung memasang _death glare_ andalannya.

"Eh, _sumimasen…sumimasen…_. Aku gak akan ngelakuin itu lagi! Sumpah!" Matsuri langsung berubah posisi membungkukan diri. Dengan hasil rambutnya ditarik kembali ke posisi semula oleh sang penata rambut. (kasar amat)

Suasana menjadi hening. Sampai Ino angkat bicara.

"Matsuri-_chan_."

"Iya Ino-_san_?" Tanya Matsuri, balik.

"Siapa yang akan mempersiapkan pesta itu nanti?" tanya Ino.

"Kita semua," Matsuri mengutarakan jawabannya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Ino pusing.

"Maksudku yang membeli barang-barang dan alat-alatnya nanti."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku dan Tema-_san_ akan bertanggung jawab."

"Ok."

Mereka kembali dilanda oleh keheningan. Sampai akhirnya Ino keluar karena sudah menyelesaikan _make-up_ nya. Jadi tinggal Matsuri dan si penata rias yang bertugas merias wajah Matsuri itu. 10 menit kemudian, Matsuri keluar. Si penata rias itu pun juga keluar sehingga meninggalkan ruangan yang tadinya ramai menjadi kosong.

"MATSURI! LO BILANG KITA BERDUA TANGGUNG BIAYA PESTA!" Temari langsung mengaktifkan _death glare_-nya.

"Eh, ta..tapikan…"

"Wah wah wah.. mau nanya? Ngapain ditanggung ke kita berdua?"

"Kan kita yang me…HMMMPP," mulut Matsuri yang hendak mengeluarkan suaranya dibekep Temari.

"Iyeiye kita tanggung. Toh kita yang ngajak," bisik Temari kepada Matsuri.

"…," Matsuri terdiam. Bingung akan perubahan sikap Temari yang cukup drastis.

"Dasar duo SNA48, mereka kelihatan akrab ya?" Sakura diam-diam memerhatikan Temari dan Matsuri.

"Ya iyalah, wong mereka satu tempat!" Ino menjitak Sakura yang tiba-tiba _blank_ hari ini.

"Su-sudahlah Ino-_chan_. S-Sakura tidak salah a-apa-apa k-kan?" kata Hinata, yang berada di sebelah Ino.

**.**

**KNH48**

**.**

"LATIHAAAAAAAAAN DIMULAIIII!" teriak Anko lantang. Rasanya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat KNH48 'tampil'.

Tampa benyak babibu lagi, mereka semua segerombolan lari menyerbu ke atas panggung.

"BUKAN GITUU MAKSUDNYA, JALANNYA HARUS URUTAN!" Anko teriak lagi, kali ini memang pake toa beneran. Jadi suaranya dua kali lipat lebih besar.

"_Sensei!_ Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang cara jalannya gitu?" tanya Sakura sinis.

Hening.

"Eh, iya deh. Yang tadi bener," Anko garuk-garuk kepala. Padahal kagak gatel.

"_SENSEEEEEEIII!_" dan mereka pun berteriak kesal. Mereka semua kembali ke posisi semula. Yup, mereka mengulanginya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da**

**[Sak/Hin/Han/Yak/Moe] boku wa zenryoku de hashiru**

**daisuki ga kimi ga daisuki da**

**[OM(3)/Tem/Ino] koe no kagiri sakebou**

**daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da**

**[OM(4)] iki ga kurushiku naru yo**

**[OM(5)Ten] shimatte okenai**

**OOGOE DAIYAMONDO**

.

.

Matsuri yang tidak kebagian bernyanyi saat lagu ini diam terkagum. Ahh seandainya dia mendapat bagian nyanyi.

.

.

.

.

.

**sukite kotoba wa saiko sa**

**sukite kotoba wa saiko sa**

**[Hin/Sak/Ino/Ten/Tem] kanjou hakidashite**

**ima sugu sunao ni nare!**

"Hebat! Kalian semua hebat!" Anko berteriak gaje ke para didikannya.

"_Sugoi!_ Andaikan aku dapat peran nyanyi disitu," Matsuri menyeka air matanya (laah).

"Hehe, kamu juga hebat kok! Buktinya di SNH48 kamu sering dapat bagian nyanyi," hibur Sakura melihat Matsuri yang sedang menangis terharu. (padahal biasa aja-dikeroyok-)

"_Arigatou Sakura-san_."

"Lah, kan lo lebih tua dari kita. Jangan panggil kita dengan embel-embel _–san_!" Sakura kembali ke cara bicara biasanya. Lo-Gue.

"_Gomen.._," Matsuri meminta maaf kepada Sakura.

"Iya, gapapa."

"Hei Sakura! Lo gamau dipanggil _–san_ karena merasa sudah tua kan?" Ino yang sedang mengobrol sama Yakumo (tumben loh) tiba-tiba mengejek Sakura dari belakang.

"Abaikan mereka," Matsuri menenagkan Sakura yang sudah mengaktifkan empat sudut siku-siku di jidatnya yang lebar itu. Matsuri berhasil.

"Sakura-_chan_, ki-ta istirahat j-am-maksudku li-ma m-menit kan?" tanya Hinata yang dari tadi berada disebelah Sakura.

"Iya Hinata," jawab Sakura.

"TenTen dimana?" Matsuri bertanya kepada Hinata.

"TenTen? K-kayaknya tadi a-aku liat d-dia sa-ma Temari-_san_. Ngobrol kayaknya s-sih," jawab Hinata canggung. Entak mengapa Hinata selalu canggung saat ditanya.

.

.

.

.

Para member KNH48 dan 2 member SNA48 yang terpilih tentunya sudah pada posisi masing-masing. Yup, awal penampilan mereka memang sengaja dibuat blak-blakan. Lampu panggung sengaja dimatikan agar penonton tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di panggung. Pada saat ini para member yang tadi sudah disebutkan berdiri ke posisi masing-masing. Saat semua selesai, lampu sorot berwarna putih menyorot TenTen yang akan menghitung dari 1-4, berteriak. Padahal posisinya bukan ditengah, tapi bisa saja kan? Lalu pembukaan lagu dimulai…

.

.

.

.

.Anko tidak menyangka bahwa kali ini, mungkin sudah berkali-kali pelatihannya berhasil. _Yosh!_ Mereka semua membuka lagu tersebut dengan indahnya. Posisi mereka semua juga benar. Padahal, pas latihan selalu salah dan harus diulang berkali-kali. Itu sangat menguras tenaga.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I want you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I want you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I need you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I need you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I love you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I love you!)**

**kimi ni aete**

**DONDON chikadzuku sono kyori ni**

**MAX HAI TENSHON**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I want you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I want you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I need you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I need you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I love you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I love you!)**

**HAATO no oku**

**JANJAN afureru itoshisa wa**

**HEBII ROOTEESHON**

.

.

.

.

.

**[Ten] HEBII ROOTEESHON**

Dan TenTen pun menyanyikan bagian paling terakhir. Beberapa orang 48'fam staff yang ada disitu pun bertepuk tangan. Tentunya termasuk Anko.

"_SUGOI!_ KALIAN SEMUA HEBAT! Hei, kalian semua mau kemana?" Anko berteriak gaje didepan toanya. Gladi resik selesai KNH48 langsung pergi ke sekeliling gedung entah di bagian mana dan entah ngapain.

.

}_skip time_{

.

"Temari-_san_, Matsuri-_san_, sudah semua?"

"Iya Ino, ini bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Dan gue dan Matsuri sudah menyerahkan bahan makanan itu ke Hinata dan Sakura serta kawan-kawan," tutur Temari, kesal.

"Oke, sekarang bantuin gua, TenTen, Yakumo, Moegi, dan kita semua mempersiapkan pestanya. Kalian kerja dibagian situ ya," perintah Ino kepada duo SNA48 itu sambil menunjuk ke arah meja panjang yang nantinya akan menjadi meja penuh dengan minuman.

"Iya, Ino…,"

"OKE! MARI KITA KERJA! _GANBATTE!_" TERIAK Ino, gaje.

.

}}_inside the big kitchen_

.

"Sakura kamu potong buahnya, Hanabi bantuin aku, yang lainnya kerjakan tugasmu,….,….," perintah Hinata kepada para 'koki' disitu. Ternyata didapur, Hinata si cewek yang pinter memasak itu menjadi seperti yaaa… _head_ nya deh. Kalau tidak puas, ia akan marah. Lebih tepatnya tegas. Ya, tegas. Hinata bukan orang yang _notebane_ pemarah seperti Anko dan Temari. Tegas saja sudah cukup untuk Hinata.

Persiapan pesta yang sudah berlangsung setengah jam berlangsung mulus. Selain ke-tegasan Hinata di dapur terkadang membuat masalah. Di ruang makan keluarga 48…

"Astaga Temari-_san_!" tegur Ino pake embel-embel _–san_. Kalau ga pake udah diterbangin kali tu anak. Temari tidak suka jika orang yang lebih muda darinya memanggilnya dengan namanya saja, apalagi pake –_chan_. Menurut tata karma keluarga Sabaku, itu tidak sopan.

"Apa lagi," Temari membalas panggilan Ino dengan datar.

"Pitanya! Pitanya jelek. Ulangi!"

"Itu sudah sebisa mungkin yang kubisa," Temari yang sudah lelah dan kesal itu sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk marah.

"Tapi itu bel….," kata-kata Ino terhenti oleh kata-kata lain yang muncul dari gadis bersurai coklat diikat kepang yang melindungi bagian sisi wajahnya.

"Biar aku yang membuatnya," gadis itu dengan wajah datarnya membetulkan semua pita yang dibuat Temari.

"_SUGOI! _Yakumo, kau saja ya yang membuat pitanya. Temari-_san_, Kamu bantuin Matsuri sana. Memasang bunga-bunga rangkaianku itu," puji sekaligus perintah yang Ino keluarkan dari mulutnya kepada Yakumo dan Temari. Keduanya menurut.

.

}}_meanwhile_

.

"AWW!" Sakura meringis kesakitan, "Jariku!"

"Sakura, kenapa?" Hinata dengan tegasnya bertanya kepada Sakura.

"J-Jariku terluka."

Mengetahui jari Sakura terluka, sifat tegasnya hilang,"Ya ampun, k-kalau begitu sini a-aku perban."

Sakura dan yang lain cengo melihat perubahan sikap Hinata yang drastis. Hinata mengambil kotak P3K terdekat. Mengambil obat luka dan perban, lalu mengobati jari Sakura yang terluka.

"Sekarang kau istirahat!" nada Hinata kembali tegas. Ynag lainnya selain Sakura langsung kembali bekerja.

"_Arigatou_," jawab Sakura singkat lalu pergi dari situ.

"Hei kalian, cepat kerjakan bagian kalian!" Si gadis tegas Hinata kembali meneriaki orang yang tersisa di dapur besar itu.

.

_**KNH48!**_

.

Persiapan pesta selesai kira-kira setengah jam sebelum pesta dimulai-jam 5. KNH48 beristirahat di kamar masing-masing. Sebelum kembali, Ino memperingatkan mereka karena tidak ada tema pakaian. Jadi pakaiannya pakaian rumah saja. Setelah itu mereka beristirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing, namun tidak tidur.

.

}_skip time_{

.

"_LET'S GO TO! PARTY!_" teriakan Ino menggelegar ke seluruh isi ruang makan yang disulap menjadi tempat pesta itu.

"Waah Hinata! Ini enak sekali!" puji salah satu member Trainee KNH48, Morimoto Haeru.

"_A-arigatou,_" balas Hinata malu-malu. Rupanya sikap tegasnya sudah hilang.

"Uwaaa! Lucunya! Pita ini siapa yang bikin?"

"Kyaaa! enak!"

Pesta itu sudah terbilang sukses. Semua member KNH48 sampai Trainee nya sangat menikmatinya. Terutama para member Trainee dan KNH48 yang tidak tampil besok yang tidak ikut melakukan persiapan. Banyak pujian dari mereka berjatuhan dimana-mana. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu, mari kita tinggalkan mereka yang sedang bersenang-senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**-Oogoe Diamond**

**-Heavy Rotation**

**-Kimi no Koto ga Suki Dakara**

**-Everyday Kachuusha**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**From now Hwang will know as Morimoto Haeru**

**-Kara: waa maaf Kara-san, pas kamu review udah abis OCnya**

**-anyaa: Adegan ShikaTema? Sabar ya. Saya bakal bikin fic ShikaTema kok nanti. Sudah ada loh alurnya (pamer dikit boleh? –plaak-). Soalnya disini tidak ada pairing.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: WHOAAAAH! (babak belur di Shadow Dragon Roar sama Rogue Cheney gara-gara ngaku kencan bareng) Chap 5 berhasil apdet! Banyak perjuangannya juga looh! Publishnya juga perjuangan..Kazuki capek banget….(malah curhat). Gimana? Pendek, Jelek? Kazuki merasa ini belum cukup. Judulnya lagi saya merasa nggak nyambung sama sekali. Oke, krn author capek sampai disini dulu yang A/N nya. As usually flame diterima dengan tangan TERTUTUP! once again TERTUTUP!**

**-Kazuki-**


	6. Chapter 6: THE TEST

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Zutto… Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lagu-lagunya punya 48'family dan para komposernya**

**Story by: Kazuki**

**Warning: AU, abal, typo, nggak bagus, ide basi, OOC maybe, alur pendek & berantakan, de el el**

**}-KALO NDAK SUKA NDAK USAH DIBACA-{**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**KNH48!**

**.**

**Chapter 6: The Test**

Sakura dkk sudah selesai mempersiapkan persiapan untuk tampil mereka. Sekarang mereka sedanf berada di belakang panggung. Oh ya, tempat acara ini berlangsung di sebuah mall yang cukupterkenal, ralat, terkenal di Konoha, 'Grand Konoha'(maksa banget). Lebih tepatnya _hall_-nya, yang tempat biasa konser besar. Dan mewah.

"Ah, iya. _Jaa_!" Matsuri memutus panggilan dari telepon genggamnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Audhita Putri. Salah satu member KRI48 (lihat chapter 4). Kamu pasti mengenalnya."

"Dia? Oh! Ya iyalah, jangan bodoh. Dia sering mampir ke gedung kita."

"Jangan memanggilku bodoh. Lagipula aku masih lebih tua darimu," ujar Matsuri sewot. Ia kesal karena Sakura menganggapnya bodoh. Matsuri kembali mengutak-atik telepon genggamnya.

Sementara itu, Ino sedang berusaha mengajak Yakumo yang 'anti' bicara. "Yakumo, nanti kita jalan-jalan keliling mall abis tampil ya." Yakumo yang sudah merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Ino,"Hn tidak penting."

Disisi lain Temari sedang membaca komiknya. Karena tidak ingin diganggu, ia juga siap dengan palu(?). Tenten sedang memerhatikan jam besar pada mall itu. Mungkin jam itu menarik perhatiannya. Hinata sedang membaca novelnya dengan tenang. Karena juga tidak mau diganggu ia juga sudah siap dengan palunya(?). Semua berjalan dengan lancer, sebelum Anko memanggil mereka semua untuk bersiap-siap.

"KNH48! Lagu pertama! Matsuri kau kebelakang!" Sontak, semua yang tampil pada lagu '**Oogoe Diamond**' tersebut berhamburan kedekat tangga naik panggung.

"Sabar ya Sakura, nanti kita belanja yuk," ajak Ino yang berada di sebelah Sakura. Sakura bosan dengan ajakan Ino yang selalu sama tersebut. "Aku tidak mau menghabiskan uangku," tegasnya.

"_Ganbatte_ Sakura-san," kata Hinata yang berada dibelakang Sakura. "Kamu juga tampil bukannya?" tanya Sakura.

Dibelakang, Mtsuri melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Temari. "_Ganbatte _Temari-san! _**1! 2! 3! 4! Yoroshiku!**_" teriak Matsuri sambil bernyanyi pada bagian terakhir (bold). "_Baka_! Diam Matsuri! Arigatou." teriak yang dipanggil. Matsuri membalasnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Sakura! Banyak orang-orang penting!" Tenten menjadi kepanikan sendiri. Sakura hanya melongo "Orang penting?"

"Anko-_sensei_ pernah memberitahukan kamu kalau nanti yang nonton ya mereka-mereka," terang Ino. "Cuma Tenten saja yang lebay."

"DIAM KAU _BAKA_!"

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

"Ha'i _sensei_."

.

.

.

"_Kembali lagi ke Pesta HUT Grand Konoha ke-5. Sampai ini sudah ada lima penyanyi kita yang tercinta dari Konoha. Kali ini kita kedatangan idol group. Mari kita sambut KNH48!"_

.

"_Ganbatte minna!_" teriak Matsuri dari belakang

.

Member KNH48 yang terpilih menyanyikan lagu '**Oogoe Diamond**' pada saat itu lari berhamburan dari belakang diikuti sorak-sorai para penonton. Musik intro sudah mulai. Mereka mula menari dengan lincah. Informasi, acara ini cukup terkenal. Maka itu Anko memakai susunan member sesuai _single version_-nya.

.

.

.

.

**[Sak/Moe] hashiridasu BASU oikakete**

**[Sak/Moe] boku wa kimi ni**

**[Sak/Moe] tsutaetakatta**

**[Hin/Ino] kokoro no moyamoya ga kiete**

**[Han/OM/Yak] taisetsu wa mono ga mietanda**

**.**

**[OM(2)/Tem] konna kantan na**

**[OM(2)/Tem] kotae ga deteru no ni**

**[OM/Ten] nani ni tameratte**

**[OM(2)] miokutta no darou**

**[OM(2)] boku ga boku de aru tame ni**

**[OM(3)] shoudoo ni**

**[OM(6)]sunao ni narou**

**.**

Suara sorak-sorai penonton bertambah menggelegar ketika mereka memasuki bagian _reff_.

**.**

**daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da**

**[Sak/Hin/Han/Yak/Moe] boku wa zenryoku de hashiru**

**daisuki da zutto daisuki da**

**[OM(3)/Tem/Ino] koe no kagiri sakebou**

**daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da**

**[OM(4)] iki ga kurushiku naru yo**

**[OM(5)/Ten] shimatte okenai**

**OOGOE DAIYAMONDO**

**.**

Pada saat bagian _intro_, penonton terutama para fans KNH48 menyorakan yel-yel andalan mereka. Lalu lagu pun berlanjut. Ino sekarang berada di paling depan disusul Hinata.

**.**

**[Ino] ushinau mono ni kidzuita toki  
[Hin] ite mo tatte mo**

**[Ino/Hin] irarenakatta**

**[OM/Yak] ima sugu boku ni dekiru no wa**

**[OM/Han] kono omoi kotoba ni suru koto**

**.**

**[Sak] nazeka sakki kara**

**[Tem/Sak/OM] sora wo miteru dake de**

**[Moe] hitomi ga uruuru**

**[OM/Ten/Moe] afurete tomaranai**

**[OM(5)] bokutachi ga sumu**

**[OM(5)] kono sekai wa**

**[OM(8)] dareka e no**

**ai de michiteru**

**.**

Suara penonton mulai bergemuruh kembali.

**.**

**zettai ni kimi wo zettai ni**

**[Sak/Hin/Han/Yak/Moe]** **nido to hanashi wa shinai**

**zettai ni chikau zettai ni**

**[OM(3)/Tem/Ino] yatto meguriaetanda**

**zettai ni kimi wo zettai ni**

**[OM(4)] shiawase ni shite miseru **

**[OM(5)/Ten] kiite hoshiinda**

**OOGOE DAIYAMONDO**

**.**

**[OM(4)/Tem] ujiuji shitetatte**

**[Ino/Hin/OM/Ten/Moe] nan ni mo hajimaranai yo**

**[OM(4)/Yak] kanjou hakidashite**

**[OM(3)/Han/Sak] ima sugu sunao ni nare!**

**.**

**[Ino/Hin] koe ni daseba  
hikari kagayaku**

**.**

"_Ganbatte!_"

**.**

**daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da**

**[Hin/Sak/Ino/Ten/Moe] boku wa zenryoku de hashiru**

**daisuki da zutto daisuki da**

**[OM(3)/Tem/Moe] koe no kagiri sakebou**

**.**

**daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da**

**[OM(3)/Yak/Moe] boku no itoshisa yo todoke!**

**daisuki da zutto daisuki da**

**[OM(2)/Ino/Tem/Han] kaze no naka de sakebou**

**daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da**

**[Hin/Sak/OM(2)/Yak] iki ga kurushiku naru yo**

**[OM(5)] shimatte okenai **

**OOGOE DAIYAMONDO**

**.**

**[OM(3)/Sak/Moe] yuuki wo dashite iou yo**

**[OM(2)/Ino/Hin/Yak] damatte icha sono mama sa**

**[OM(4)/Tem] hazukashiku nante nainda **

**[OM(3)/Ten/Han] suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa**

**suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa  
suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa**

**.**

**[Hin/Sak/Ino/Ten/Tem] kanjou hakidashite  
ima sugu sunao ni nare!**

**.**

**.**

*note: ini lirik originalnya. kalau _readers_ sekalian punya lagu yang versi AKB48 pasti ada perbedaan dari lirik aslinya.

**.**

**.**

Para penonton bersorak-sorai dengan ricuhnya. Ada yang bawa spanduk kecil (karena ini acara resmi jadi kata pihak mallnya gak boleh bawa spanduk gede). Teriakan yell-yell masih menggema. Akhirnya tanpa acara wawancara sebentar KNH48 balik ke belakang panggung. Anko dan Matsuri sudah menunggu disana.

"KYAAA! _SUGOI!_" teriak Matsuri saat mereka datang. "Tenanglah sedikit Matsuri!" tegur Anko yang berada di sebelahnya. "Ahh, _sensei_."

"Err, _sensei_, kita tampil kapan lagi ya?" tanya Sakura kepada Anko. "Hn?" Anko merespon, "Habis nanti abis iklan kalo di TV. Acara ini disiarkan secara _LIVE._ Kira-kira kalian akan tampil… err… satu jam lagi."

"UAAAPAA?" teriak KNH48 bareng. "Jadi aku masih lama?" tanya Matsuri yang memang tadi belom tampil.

"Iya gitu lah."

"_SENSEII!_"

"Sebagai artis terkenal kalian harus menjaga tata karma."

"_Sumimasen_."

KNH48 akhirnya sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Sampai saatnya Hinata dan Sakura akan naik ke atas panggung untuk perwakilan KNH48. Suasana tampak seru diantara mereka. Sakura mengajak Matsuri dan Temari ke atas panggung sebagai perwakilan dari SNA48. Matsuri menarik tangan Temari. Temari menarik tangan Tenten. Tenten menarik tangan Ino dan seterusnya sampai para member KNH48 yang akan tampil habis. Ini memang sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan Hinata maupun Sakura maupun Anko. Tapi ini yang membuat para penonton bersorak-sorai gembira, ramai, rusuh. Salam dari KNH48 dan SNA48 SUKSES!

.

.

.

Iklan sudah mau berakhir di stasiun TV yang menyiarkan langsung acara itu. Berarti sudah harusnya KNH48 dan tentunya siap siap di panggung yang super gelap tersebut. Dan.. Iklan pun habis! Tenten memulai semuanya dengan lancar

.

**.**

**[Ten] 1! 2! 3! 4!**

**.**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I want you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I want you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I need you !**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I need you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I love you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I love you!)**

**atama no naka  
GANGAN natteru MUSIC  
HEBII ROOTEESHON**

**.**

Yell-yell khas dari fans mereka pun merajarela kembali. Senyum mengembang dari wajah mereka semua.

**.**

**[Hin/Tem/Ten/OM] POPPUKOON ga**

**[Hin/Tem/Ten/OM] hajikeru you ni**

**[Hin/Tem/Ten/OM] suki to iu moji ga odoru**

**[Sak/Ino/Yak/Moe] kao ya koe wo**

**[Sak/Ino/Yak/Moe] omou dake de**

**[Sak/Ino/Yak/Moe] ite mo tatte mo irarenai**

**.**

**[OM(3)/Mat] konna kimochi ni nareru tte**

**[OM(3)/Mat] boku wa tsuite iru ne**

**.**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I want you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I want you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I need you !**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I need you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I love you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I love you!)**

**kimi ni aete  
DONDON chikadzuku sono kyori ni  
MAX HAI TENSHON**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I want you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I want you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I need you !**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I need you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I love you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I love you!)**

**HAATO no oku  
JANJAN afureru itoshisa wa  
HEBII ROOTEESHON**

**.**

**[OM(3)/Han] hito wa dare mo**

**[OM(3)/Han] isshou no uchi  
[OM(3)/Han] nankai aiseru no darou?**

**[OM(5)] tatta ichido**

**[OM(5)] wasurerarenai  
[OM(5)] koi ga dekitara manzoku sa**

**.**

**[Hin/Tem/Ten/OM/Yak] sonna tokimeki wo kanjite**

**[Hin/Tem/Ten/OM/Yak] hana wa hokorobu no ka na**

**.**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] I feel you!**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] (I feel you!)**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] I touch you!**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] (I touch you!)**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] I hold you!**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] (I hold you!)**

**yume no naka de  
DANDAN ookiku natte yuku  
boku no IMAJINEESHON**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] I feel you!**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] (I feel you!)**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] I touch you!**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] (I touch you!)**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] I hold you!**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] (I hold you!)**

**kono omoi wo  
BINBIN tsutaete hoshii kara  
HEBII ROOTEESHON**

**.**

Dengar suara gemuruh para fans tersebut!

**.**

**[Hin/Ten] itsumo kiiteta**

**[Hin/Ten] favorite song**

**[Hin/Ten] ano kyoku no you ni**

**[Tem/OM/Yak] zutto kurikaeshite**

**[Tem/OM/Yak] 24 (nijuuyo) jikan**

**[Sak/Ino/OM] kimi dake [OM(2)/Moe/Mat] RIKUESUTOchuu**

**.**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I want you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I want you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I need you !**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I need you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I love you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I love you!)**

**kimi ni aete  
DONDON chikadzuku sono kyori ni  
MAX HAI TENSHON**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I want you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I want you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I need you !**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I need you!)**

**[Hin/Tem/Sak/Ten/Han/Yak/OM(3)] I love you!**

**[Ino/OM(9)/Moe/Mat] (I love you!)**

**HAATO no oku  
JANJAN afureru itoshisa wa  
HEBII ROOTEESHON**

**.**

**[Ten] HEBII ROOTEESHON**

**.**

**.**

.

.

_Listen to that croud!_ Penampilan terakhir dari mereka untuk acara ini pun selese. Para fans berebutan menyalami para member KNH48. Seru sekali.

"Aku mendapat salam dari Haeru_-san_, Rin-_chan_, dan Matsuri-_chan_," kata Sakura sambil melihat akun _twitter_-nya lewat _I-pad-_nya. Ino ikut melihat-lihat. "Putri-_chan_ dan Choco_-san_ dan.. Hotaru_-oujosama_ juga," kata Ino yang menggerutu sedikit saat menyebutkan nama Hotaru.

"Kamu kenapa sih gitu sama Hotaru?" tanya Sakura. Ino mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Dia terlihat seperti _oujosama_. Dari sifatnya."

"Ya udah, " Sakura lalu menghela nafasnya, "Kin-_san_ dan Alreta-_san_ juga ngasih."

"Errr… tadi ada yang manggil ya?" tanya Matsuri tiba-tiba. "Aku nggak ngasih salam kok."

Ino dan Sakura _sweatdropped_.

"BUKAN URUSANMU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**-Kimi no Koto ga Suki Dakara**

**-Everyday Kachuusha**

**-Gomen'ne Summer**

**-Gingham Check**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Haaiiii! Saya akhirnya bisa lanjutin fic ini lagi. Akhirnya dua lagu itu kelar juga. Tadinya mau saya bikin 2 chapter tapi karena takut nggak bisa update cepet jadi kujadiin satu. Oh ya, daftar lagu-lagu yang diatas itu merupakan 'sesuatu' hahaha (ditabok). OC nya udah ketulis semua kan? Saya takut ada yang lupa. Beberapa chap depan baru ya actual nya. Jadi sabar ya bagi para yang punya OC. Flame masih biasa dengan tangan TERTUTUP en WAJIB LOGIN. RnR?**

**-Kazuki-**


End file.
